


The Kiss

by Meowsly



Category: Choice of Games, Heroes Rise
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Slight Canon Divergant, Spoilers For Heroes Rise:Hero Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsly/pseuds/Meowsly
Summary: This had been a bad idea.(Slight Spoilers for Heroes Rise: Heroes Fall)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.
> 
> I just wanted to write something about my hero from Heroes Rise with Jury. So here's that thing I did.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Don’t enjoy this too much, cutie,” Jury said, still smug despite the way he was tied up with Processor’s thick, metallic hair tendrils. “We Victons tend to have the last laugh.” Sam wanted to roll his eyes; of course Jury would still try and act all high and mighty even when he was clearly beaten. He really didn’t have the time to deal with him, Prodigal and Jenny were already moving past.

 Sam was about to move on too, Jury wasn’t really worth his time but something made him pause. Particularly the camera orb in his face made him pause. Now would be a good time to make a statement. He could make a huge speech or something. Now would be his best chance to since the American Protectorate was too busy fighting the Millennial Group to stop him.

Then again a speech was a bit boring wasn’t it? Anyone could make a speech, and speeches weren’t really Sam’s thing to begin with. No, he wanted to make a bold statement. Something that was unexpected but still could portray the message he wanted to send. Something that would say he wasn’t going to back down but he wasn’t going to hate either. He wasn’t going to stoop to their level. He was a hero and he was better than that. He had to be better than that.

It was just a matter of how was he going to do that? He frowned and looked over at Jury, who was still smirking despite the beads of sweat forming on his temples, when suddenly an idea hit him… a horrible idea. This was an absolutely terrible idea. He should be ashamed that he even thought of it. There was something horribly wrong with him.

He had to do it.

It was a little funny seeing Jury instantly tense up when Sam stepped up to him and caught the blonde’s face in his hands. He closed his eyes as he pressed his mouth against the blonde’s. There was an awkward moment there their lips were just pressed against each other’s before Sam felt the blond melting into the kiss. Well, he certainly put up less of a fight than he was expecting. However, Sam quickly found a flaw with his genius plan. Why was this so… nice? Jury was a gross, self-centered jerk! He had to right to be such a nice kisser. It almost reminded Sam of his first kiss with Black Magic, the way the rest of the world seemed to fade away, leaving only the two of them.

This had been a bad idea.

Sam started to pull back. He made his point, no reason for this to get out of hand. Jury didn’t seem to like that because he quickly leaned in to keep the contact going. Sam’s eyes shot opened and met Jury’s intent gaze. He pressed even closer; despite having his arms bound he seemed determined to take over this kiss.

Well. Might as well go all out.

Sam pressed back against Jury, as best he could with Processor’s metal tentacles being the unwilling third wheel. Though, even with them in the way Sam was close enough to feel the firmness of the blonde’s body against his own. He always could tell the other was in good shape, since Jury was not shy about showing it off, but that was much different than feeling it for himself. Really, Sam always thought Jury looked attractive, but it was normally kind of hard for him to get past his smug attitude and the smell of smoke and cheap beer that clung to the blond. Although, now that he thought about it, that horrid smell seemed much more fainted now, like he hadn’t smoked in a long time. Maybe Rebellion kept his team on a short leash.

Sam’s arms slipped to wrap around the other’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, his gloved hand grabbing a fistful of the yellow locks. Jury responded with a soft hiss as he nipped the other’s lower lip. When that didn’t seem to rattle him the blond pressed his knee between his thighs, Sam gasped softly and he took the chance to infiltrate the other’s warm mouth. Not that the hero let him so easily, but their passionate fight for dominance was quickly caught short as Sam’s brain came to a crash halt. As the fury of the battle resuming around him in a rush, he suddenly remembered what was going on, where he was, and whose tongue was in his mouth. He quickly pulled back, this time he was able to keep Jury back by his grip in his hair even as he attempted to recapture his lips.

Oh god that just happened. That had been… probably the greatest kiss of his life and it was with Aaron Victon of all people. Slugger, all he could taste was some oddly pleasant mixture of mint, beer, and something that could only be Aaron himself. Why did he like it so much? Why did it seem so natural, so perfect on his lips? Sam felt his face grow hot as Jury’s eyes fluttered open, a stupid, lazy smile on his face.

“Did you have to stop?” He asked, not even trying to hide how much he had enjoyed it. Well, not that he could really hide it, tight costumes were couldn’t, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was pressing against his thigh.

Sam was more than half tempted to kiss him again, there was something about seeing the man with his face flustered, hair mussed, and lips pink and kiss-bruised that was rather alluring. He probably would’ve too if he didn’t feel three pairs of eyes burning into him so instead he quickly turned away, hoping he at least looked a little less shameful… But judging by the looks Jenny and Prodigal gave him, however, he probably didn’t.

“… L-Lets just get moving,” Sam said quickly, clearing his throat. As they continued their move towards the exit he cast a quick glance back at the blond, who was staring at him intently as he licked his lips. He looked away, trying to compose himself when he noticed Prodigal grinning at him.

“… So, do you make-out with all your enemies? Whens my turn?”

“S-Shut up, Prodigal.”


End file.
